In the Hearts of Light and Shadow TeaserPreviewThingamabobby
by CreativityFailedMe
Summary: This is a little teaser for my upcoming Zelda story! This is basically post-Twilight Princess... Pairing- Link/OC *WILL BE DELETED AFTER RELEASE OF FIRST CHAPTER*


**A/N: I thought I would give you guys a little preview of In the Hearts of Light and Shadow while I write chapter 1… Just for general information: Valaery is the alter ego of Princess Lyra who is the younger twin sister of Princess Zelda and in this story Zelda is the acting queen. This is a Link/Lyra story because screw Zelda… (jk we all love her)  
>I know you aren't supposed to upload previews and stuff but I'm gonna delete it once the first chapter is out because this is straight from the first chapter and repeats suck… I can't say much else other than ENJOY!<strong>

_**Chapter 1 ~ Darkness May Rise, But It Shall Fall *Teaser/preview/thingamabobby***_

"Just up these stairs is the formal throne room. I'm very positive Ganon's going to be there…" Valaery said after Link heaved the door leading to the stairs before the formal throne room open, "How do you know your way around the castle?" Link questioned. Valaery drew a deep, shaky breath before answering, "I…I've been here before…" Link satisfied with the answer, carried on with his strange companion. As he looked at her features once more, he felt familiar with the mysterious girl who had accompanied him on his journey. The length of her silvery white hair seemed similar to that of someone else's hair. Her violet eyes bare a look of familiarity upon him. Her posture seemed very regal to him and the way she spoke was slightly formal. As they continued up the stairs through the black clouds of wind, Link tried to recall meeting Valaery elsewhere before he met her in Kakariko Village. As they neared the entrance to the throne room, Valaery shielded her face from the harsh winds. Once inside, the trio approached the regal throne of Hyrule. As they approached, Midna and Valaery noticed the head of one of the three goddesses on the ground, looking up to see the Dark Lord himself lounging on the throne. Valaery looked up higher to see a figure in the middle of the Triforce above the throne, "Zelda…" Valaery muttered as she went to run forward, however held back by Midna and Link. A laugh escaped from the Dark Lord at the sight of his visitors, "Welcome to my castle… Well, well…if it isn't the pathetic princess of Hyrule… That stupid little costume isn't fooling anyone…" Valaery glared at Ganondorf as confused glances were thrown her way. "What do you mean?" Link asked, puzzled.  
>Valaery sighed as she turned to Link, "I've been Lyra the whole time… I… I thought that by using an alter ego…a shadow of myself…that I could prevent any harm I might cause to you by helping in your journey… I knew you wouldn't be able to tell the difference…"<br>Ganondorf laughed, "Well, it seems our _Chosen Hero_ isn't so smart after all…" Lyra tensed at his statement, followed by pummeling a flurry of silver throwing knives at the Dark Lord. All but one were deflected, a silver blade left in the forearm of the false king. "Lucky shot…" Ganondorf smirked while pulling the blade out and merely flicking it away with ease. "And I will gladly assure you that that won't be the last hit I get on you…" Lyra glared. Ganondorf merely laughed at the Princess's boast, "No more tricks from you, pathetic princess." Ganondorf maintained his smirk as he backhanded the air with his right hand, sending Lyra flying. As she was thrown back from the force of his attack, Lyra's appearance changed… silver hair to dark brown, purple irises to her normal silvery grey. The black garb she once wore was replaced with her royal gown, similar to the acting Queen's however royal blue and with silver adornment. Lyra's cry of pain echoed throughout the room as she landed with force a few feet behind her companions. "Not so fast, boy…" Ganondorf taunted as he stopped Link with invisible force supplied by the Triforce of Power as he tried to run to Lyra, who now lay collapsed on the floor. Midna saw her chance to speak up among the ruse of the wielder of power. "So you're…Ganondorf… I've been dying to meet you." Ganondorf stood up from the throne he now claimed as his and laughed at the Twilight Princess, "Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside…How very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, though. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure…but they lacked true power." Midna's expression changed rapidly at how Ganondorf addressed her and her people; meanwhile, no one seemed to notice Lyra slowly begin to stagger back to her friends. Ganondorf raised his fist to reveal the Triforce of Power glowing on the back of his hand after looking up at the seemingly dead Queen Zelda, "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"  
>"Ha! Such conceit! But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power as you claim… I will risk everything to deny you!" Midna glared at the false king with pure hatred. Ganondorf laughed once again, "Shadow has been moved by light, it seems… …How amusing. Very well… Deny me, then! Yes, try to deny me… You and your little friends…" Midna dashed to the queen to use her own body to shield her from Ganondorf as he transformed himself into black particles. Lyra raised her hand to form a barrier in front of Zelda as she stumbled forward, however Ganondorf flew at the queen like spears. Midna braced for the attack but to her surprise found nothing wrong with her after. Lyra's eyes widened as she noticed the dark lines appear on Zelda as Midna cupped her hands around the queen's face, "Midna, no! She's not the same!" Just as Lyra got her words of warning out, Zelda opened her eyes and sent Midna flying back to the entrance of the room. Link and Lyra ran after her as barriers formed, blocking the two from reaching their Twili friend. They turned around with great haste as Queen Zelda approached them, the dark marks on her visible in many areas, "All of you, faithless fools who would dare take up arms against the king of light and shadow… So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" Zelda, now possessed by Ganondorf wielded her royal sword and flew up into the air, preparing to attack. Lyra had her own weapon, the Sword of Iselia, the Forgotten Goddess ready with multiple attacks to counter Zelda's. Zelda summoned electrical magic with her sword and sent it flying at Link, who in turn, countered until the magic struck Zelda. Lyra saw this as a chance and sent her own wave of silver light towards her possessed sister. Multiple attacks were exchanged between the three until Zelda was brought down by Ganondorf's power. Ganondorf kneeled on the ground as he saw Midna approach with her Fused Shadows. The power of the Fused Shadows transformed Midna into an arachnid-like creature, its magic strong enough to release Ganondorf from Zelda's body. Midna lunged her giant hands towards Ganondorf. She appeared to squeeze the Dark Lord's magic out of Zelda's body, which now sat on the throne of Hyrule. Link sighed as Lyra turned to him and gave him a kiss that almost seemed like forever in that moment and rushed to her sister's body while Midna returned to her normal state and rested her arm on Link's shoulder as she smirked at him. Ganondorf's form started shaping into his beast form of Ganon. The boar-like creature roared and began to run rampant around the throne room, causing great damage to the pillars around the room. <em>This would be a great time to use that shadow crystal<em>. Link thought as he watched the beast. Link called upon Midna who then transformed him into the sacred blue-eyed beast with the power of the shadow crystal bestowed upon him by Zant. Link, now a grey and white wolf, awaited the dark beast eagerly. "A dark beast against a sacred beast…" Midna said as she awaited the charging Ganon atop Link's back. Part of Midna's power was used through her hair. As Ganon charged, Midna's hair shaped into a hand, ready to grab the beast's head and throw him on his side. Link latched onto the weak spot pulsing on Ganon's stomach and hit him with fast paced attacks. Lyra watched the wolf fight with his immense courage and fury. Ganon was more than twice the size of him, yet he did not falter before the foul beast. Ganon disappeared into a red portal which moved around the room, Midna with her hair ready as Ganon appeared out of a blue portal. Link struck again as he was thrown to the side once more, the hint of weariness in Ganon visible to Lyra. The duo's process was completed once more and the foul beast, Ganon fell. Link transformed back into his human form while he and Midna continued to the waiting monarchs. As Midna approached, a golden glow illuminated her, a silver glow illuminating Lyra. As the borrowed life force returned to Zelda from Midna, she started to glow. The light had diminished from Lyra as Zelda's eyes fluttered open. "Pr-Princess… I… I…" Midna stuttered as the queen stood up. "Say nothing, Midna… Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly… Such suffering you have endured…" Zelda returned. Zelda turned towards Link, about to say something as the dark cloud of Ganondorf appeared. The Fused Shadows swirled around Midna as she was beginning to transform herself. Link started to run over to her to stop her as she warped Link and Zelda out of the castle. Lyra gasped as she stood beside her, "Midna you do-" The Twilight Princess merely smiled. "Just go…please, princess…I can defeat it…" Lyra nodded and warped to Hyrule field where the other two had been warped. Zelda and Link were watching Hyrule Castle as Lyra appeared and turned to watch. There was an explosion as Ganondorf appeared on his black steed. They turned and gasped as he held up Midna's helmet, the largest piece of the Fused Shadows, and crumbled the part he had been holding. As he let it fall to the ground, Ganondorf summoned 5 spirits and charged at the three. Link readied his sword as Zelda looked at him and nodded. Lyra and Zelda both said different prayers, however in unison. "Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world… In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"  
>"Spirit of Iselia! Wielder of the great power that shines forgotten far and wide upon the lands of our world… In my time of need, grant me your light to banish evil!" Just as Ganondorf and his spirits neared dangerously close, they had warped away. The four spirits that guarded Hyrule's provinces appeared, they're orbs of light gathered around Zelda. The 4 orbs had come together to create light arrows. The spirit of the Forgotten Goddess, Iselia gathered around Lyra and formed into silver arrows. Zelda turned to Link, "Link… Chosen hero! Lend us the last of your power!" Zelda and Lyra bowed to the courageous hero as Link held his hands out to the young monarchs. They straightened and took his hands, reappearing back in Hyrule Field. Link and Zelda were mounted on Epona, Zelda now wielding a golden bow with her light arrows. "I'll try to slow him with my light arrows!" Lyra's mount, Maerin reared a little as she sensed the presence of Ganondorf. "My silver arrows will slow him even more… You target him and keep him in range of our arrows!" Both horses took off in the direction of Ganondorf. As Link neared Ganondorf with his sword ready, Zelda notched a light arrow. Lyra watched their movements carefully and waited for Zelda to release her arrow. As Zelda was about to release, Lyra notched her own arrow. Just as Zelda was about to let go, Ganondorf's spirits had charged at them, altering the direction of her shot. On instinct, Lyra had released her own arrow. Although Zelda's had missed, Lyra's had not. Ganondorf sparked with a silver light as Link neared him, ready to strike with his sword. Upon striking him, Ganondorf rode ahead and turned around, positioning himself to run at Link and Zelda. Lyra looked over at just the right moment before she plunged straight into the middle of it all, intercepting Ganon with a strong wave of her power. Ganondorf rode away in slight retreat before raising his sword skyward to summon his spirits. Dodging perceptively, the two horses began to follow after the jet black horse, watching for when to take aim. Ganondorf tried to throw them off as best as possible by making it seem impossible to get a good aim at him. His horse acknowledged his thoughts and began to run almost rampant through Eldin Field, going in any direction possible. Zelda, confused, looked over to her sister as she approached Epona. "What is he doing?" Zelda tilted her head to the side slightly in questioning.<br>"Whatever it is, I have no idea…he might be trying to throw us off." Lyra watched Ganondorf's movements as she stated her opinion. Link followed her gaze as an idea formed in his head. "Why don't we wait for him to come, then you two can shoot him as he approaches." Link said after a while. Lyra nodded and began to move Maerin to a spot she thought was suitable, ready to wait for the Dark Lord's approach. Link willed Epona to move near Lyra, wanting to attract as much attention as possible from him. Ganondorf questioned their actions in his head, not wanting to throw off his powerful figure with confused facial expressions. The three looked over at each other pretending to have a conversation. Ganondorf laughed and saw this as his chance to strike. "Fools…" He muttered to himself before charging. They looked forward once again, Ganondorf nearing closer and closer. The monarchs notched their arrows. Ganondorf was nearly upon them when they aimed, a look of confusion on his face as they looked towards a figure behind him. The two identical arrows flew with great speed and power towards the same target. Ganondorf looked behind him to see the figure they were looking at, a hostile beast. Ganondorf was hit with the two arrows, buzzing with gold and silver light alike. The strike of the Master Sword came moments after as Link charged ahead with Epona. Ganondorf fled once the magic had worn off, the two horses behind sped after him. Ganondorf tried the strategy of changing his direction frequently again. "Ugh…this again? Can't he think of another strategy?" Lyra furrowed her brow in frustration. "Follow him…I'm going to try and get in front of him. When I ready my arrow, you'd best do the same." Lyra took a sharp right turn and powered forwards. Link and Zelda watched their movements, Ganondorf heading towards a more open piece of the field. As they approached, a frustrated grunt could be heard from Ganondorf as he saw the 'pathetic princess' powering straight for him, an arrow in position. As Lyra witnessed the frustration and rage unfold over his face she couldn't help but smirk. Ganondorf and Lyra were directly in line with each other, both horses charging at each other with Epona bearing her riders behind. Zelda noticed her sister's nod and raised her bow, Lyra doing the same. Ganondorf laughed and was just about to push harder to reach Lyra before arrows hit him from both directions. Link, not far behind gave a last slash with the blade of evil's bane. Ganondorf fell off his horse, a cloud of dust surrounding him. Through the dust, Ganondorf kneeled. When he rose with his sheathed sword in hand, he laughed. "An impressive looking blade, but nothing more... Would you here my desire? To take this foul blade…and use it to blot out the light forever!" Ganondorf had said with a cocky laugh as he drew the sword crafted by pure light that had been driven in to him before his imprisonment in the Twilight Realm. As Lyra stood next to her sister that was currently mounted atop the Hero's steed, she watched in amazement as Link confronted Ganondorf in an old fashioned sword duel. She jolted as the sudden lightning flash had returned her to her senses, watching as the evil barrier appeared around the two men. As Link tried to strike at the dark lord he soon realized he blocked every direct strike. Suddenly Ganondorf jumped out of sight, landing behind the blue-eyed hero and kicking him down in the process. Lyra flinched to see the very person she secretly loved hurt by such a blind fool. No matter, Link rolled back into a strong stance waiting for an open. As they exchanged strikes, the princesses watched in utter terror as the thoughts of what could possibly occur flooded them. The dance of blades was magnificent, bringing up an almost nostalgic feeling in Lyra. Link had been in control most of the battle so far until he noticed the smirk appear on Ganon's face as Link miss-timed a counter. As Ganondorf brought down a powerful blow to the young hero, he could see the pain in the eyes of the very girl that had travelled alongside him through the numerous dungeons before being able to rescue the Queen Regnant. Ganondorf laughed at the hastily exchanged glances of pain shared between them. Just as he had noticed - in his opinion, an excuse for a princess- Lyra start to glow in mysterious silver light. Lyra noticed the shining light emitting from her hand in her peripheral vision, Zelda giving her an understanding look as if reading her thoughts. In what seemed like an instant, Lyra became engulfed by her own power, transforming into an incarnation of the Silver Goddess. Lyra now had a silver coloring in her skin in which she adorned fine silver clothing made from silk. It wrapped around her like a toga, inspiring the warrior within the deity she now resembled. Silver vines of ivy wrapped around her arms while her back donned large angelic -though seemingly translucent- wings. Zelda watched in amazement as her younger sister turned into a powerful deity that definitely showed immense power. She could read it in her silver irises, her stature, and the way her long, silver hair flowed like a ravaging storm around her. The features of the circlet residing around her head were those of the Hylian Crest, the relic Lyra now was destined to wield in the aide against the dangers of the world. Becoming one with the tingling power awakening in her, the goddess yelled in reassurance to her young hero, "Link! I've got your back... This pathetic fool's time has come to an end!" As she flew above the barrier and into the arena-like circle, she summoned a silver lance bearing great detail that only magic could forge, gave it a cocky twirl or two, and descended upon the demon with all her power and rage. Link, bewildered, watched as she pummeled Ganon with fast, insanely accurate movements that brought out the fierceness within the girl he had grown fond of, yet still keeping a graceful rhythm that made her dance... In his mind he fought off pleasuring thoughts while he rejoined the attack- their teamwork overwhelming Ganondorf and knocking him down. As Lyra flew up directly above him with intense speed, she threw her lance into the weak spot left by the light sword with great precision. The lance possessed magical attributes that could make other things pass through it as if it wasn't there. Due to the power of such attributes, the Master Sword, delivered with deadly precision, stuck all the way through Ganondorf's chest, as did Lyra's lance at the exact same moment. The scream that now rang through Eldin Province was bitter confirmation yet somehow extremely pleasing, as Ganon's life force slowly slipped away. As he stood up panting like a wild dog, Master Sword and lance through his body, Ganondorf muttered the terrible truth, "Do not think this ends here..." The words bearing a strong belief from the very being it came from, "The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" He stifled a painful last laugh until he noticed the light that marked the Triforce of Power he possessed fade away... A distant crack like the sound of someone snapping their own neck could be heard as if it were a mere hallucination... At this Ganondorf's eyes turned fully white with a painful jolt as he fell to his knees. Link had retrieved the Master Sword -Lyra's lance now diminished and its power sent back to the realm in which it came from- followed by three silhouettes who then bowed their heads as if paying respects, while two brought a hand to their chest. Lyra returned back to her normal state as her hand that bore the Hylian Crest slowly faded away, becoming dormant until she needed it again, it's most recent destiny completed. The familiar chorus of the Light Spirits of Hyrule now whispered, announcing their presence, as their brilliant light radiated around an imp-like figure that could only be one person... The three turned around, noticing the events that were occurring. Once the great light created by 4 deities faded, Lyra tugged on the arm of the hero she knew now, so well... beckoning him to accompany her over to their friend. With Lyra in the lead, Zelda watched as the two sprinted over to the figure in the distance. She smiled, knowing of the events that occurred with the spirits. As she heard the two beings approach, she stood up and turned around, revealing herself to Link and Lyra, "...Twilight... Twilight Princess..." Lyra managed, the shock of such beauty and power jumbling her words as she bowed her head quickly. "Please! Lyra you have no need to address me with such formalities!" Midna exclaimed as the astonished princess stared. Midna, noticing Link's silence, turned to him, "What?! Say something! Am I so beautiful, you have no words left?" Link smiled at this... Though the Twilight being had been restored to her true self by the grace of the Light Spirits, she still held her sense of humor.


End file.
